The Dragon Statue and The Happy Hungry Bunch
by Felifli
Summary: The Happy Hungry Bunch were very tired after a long journey. When they found a place for them to rest, they also found a weird statue. Which is, a pink dragon statue. Zeno was surprised, Kija was shocked, Jeha was very chill about it, even though he's confused. What happened for those who encountered the statue? (Fanfiction posted on Tumblr and AO3 under the same name)
1. Chapter 1

A group of travelers walked on the mountain, searching for a perfect place to rest from their long journey. After being turned black and blue by a small Sei army, the Happy Hungry Bunch continued their journey to return peace to the country.

However, returning the peace wouldn't be achieved if they're tired, no?

The chestnut-colored-hair boy scanned the area of the lushing forest, from which the sounds of calm and peace came. "This would be a perfect place to set up a camp," he said as he looked around.

The rest of the bunch put down their luggage. The chestnut boy, known as Yun, looked west and saw a small town crowded with different people. Foreigners, dancers, circus' players, merchants, and many more assorted people. Considering something, Yun glanced at his friends who were busy organizing their things.

"Okay, you guys. There's a town nearby," Yun announced, making the others perked their heads up. "I want to go there and gather supplies so we can keep going."

A large and white hand raised. "Can I go? It's been a while since I saw a nice town." The white-haired boy, Kija, asked politely to the boy.

Yun held up his chin with his fingers—a habit of his when thinking—while thinking of the possibilities of making a ruckus. "Well, we can think of that later on. First thing is setting up the tents."

The only girl volunteered to set up the tent, "I'll set it up with Hak!" Said man just glanced the red-haired girl with a look that demanded answers. But Yona only said, "Because Hak is stronger than me so he can help me setting up the tent."

Jeha, the green dragon smirked, "Well, Yona-chan, I know why you want to set up with Hak." He played with his long green hair, "So don't deny that you actually want to be alone with Hak."

"I-I don't," Yona started to stammer.

As soon as Jeha let out a playful smile, a punch met his _beautiful_ face. "Say that again and I'll punch you until you lose consciousness." The black-haired guy, Hak, clenched his fist after punching Jeha right on his face.

"Ah, Hak, your fist is refreshing," Jeha said while rubbing his red face.

Yun face-palmed at their behavior. His teammates never had a day where everything was peaceful.

Yun started to give out orders, "Okay, here's the thing."

"I'm going to go to town with Jeha." Jeha let out a faint cheer after hearing his name being called.

"Kija, search up some firewood." Kija gave an _ok_ sign with his clawed hand.

"Shina, there's a river nearby—which connects to a waterfall, so be careful—bring up some water in the bowls I put in Raijuu's bag." Yun pointed at the bag in Hak's hand. Shina nodded and started to search Hak's bag for said bowls.

Zeno, who was sitting idly, smiled innocently. "Well, since Zeno doesn't have any work to do, Zeno'll just play around…" Zeno's intention was stopped after his scarf was pulled.

Yun stared straightly at Zeno's eyes. "You'll accompany me and Jeha for searching for the things we need." Zeno just chuckled lightly and agreed to go with the 15-years-old boy.

Yun sighed at the immortal yellow dragon. Zeno might be wise at some time, but he's totally childish at a usual behavior. People would think he's an ordinary 15-years-old kid. Well, some do say _"If you act young, your looks will be young too."_

"Okay," Yun finally wrapped it up. "If you guys already know what you're going to do, then disperse!" The others dispersed and did what they were told. Shina went to the nearest river which coincidentally was the same way as Kija. Yun, Jeha, and Zeno went to the town. Lastly, Yona and Hak set up the tent.

* * *

The town was surprisingly festive, despite it being noon. Usually, the brightness of the sun made people want to celebrate less.

However, what Yun saw here was an exception.

The town was decorated beautifully, with stands of foods, beverage, charms, and other things that made many people come out to buy. People were here and there, buying stuffs, play around, or maybe just simply hung out with each other.

Looking around, Yun was trying to search a place where he could buy a new pot that he could use to feed five hungry dragons, a beast, and a squirrel. Also, some new utensils because Hak broke some accidentally, stepping on them without realizing it. Sometimes, Hak's strength is something great to have.

As he stopped at one of the stands—which was less crowded than the others. "Excuse me, I'm searching for a pot this big." Yun gestured the size he wanted. "And a few wood utensils. A whole set if you can." The clerk nodded as he gave Yun a smile.

The clerk wrote down the price on a piece of paper and showed it to Yun. Yun nodded at the price and dug through his pocket for some money.

Trying to loosen up the tense, the clerk asked, "Are you a visitor here, boy? A tourist, maybe?"

Yun shook his head slowly, denying the fact, "I'm just a traveler, sir."

The clerk nodded as he continued to search for the pot Yun wanted. "If you're new here, I think you should know about the recent rumors here."

"Rumors?" Yun asked. He expected a rumor like the previous ones he had heard: Human trafficking, poisonous alcohol, a cursed child, or something like that. _Maybe the rumors are something like that,_ Yun thought.

"Yes, rumors." The clerk took a pot and put it on the counter. "Some people said that there's a hidden statue in the forest that will insert a bomb countdown on your body." Yun hummed while making a mental note to alert his comrades. "No one actually knows what happens when the countdown reaches zero. Some said they got a curse or something, some said nothing happens, some said it will make you sick and you'll eventually die."

Yun shivered at the last word. It wasn't a word that should be taken easily. "Then, what should we do if we encounter the statue?"

"I don't know." The clerk got the utensils Yun wanted and put them on the counter while looking at his eyes. "People do say that you can't escape from it. I myself haven't encounter the statue so I couldn't give you any details about it."

Yun took the things he needed and put some money on the counter.

Yun gave out a smile to the clerk. "That will be helpful, thank you, Sir!"

"Take care, boy," The clerk bid farewell.

* * *

It had been 15 minutes.

Fifteen minutes since Jeha had waited for Zeno and Yun at the place where they had dispersed—and also the place where Yun had told them to meet—for at least 15 minutes while examining the things—Yun had asked him to buy.

Some fresh fish and salt.

Jeha definitely knew why Yun had asked him to buy these things.

Since he had lived in a place that was surrounded with sea, he naturally knew how to pick the best fish and how to point out the freshest salt. He was kind of glad he had learnt that under Captain Gigan's harsh lessons.

Sensing the yellow dragon nearby, he looked up. Zeno was bringing bags of vegetables. Jeha smirked at that and waited until Zeno came closer to him. "You seem have a hard time carrying that, Zeno-kun."

Zeno laughed, "I'm used to bring these kind of goods in the past." Zeno smiled happily as he showed his bicep and patted it slowly.

Jeha sighed at the sight. "You barely have any muscles, Zeno-kun. You're like Yona-chan, no muscles but smooth skin." Jeha thought at his words and grabbed his chin to think more carefully. "Well, Yona-chan starting to grow some muscles so that doesn't count."

Both of them heard some running steps coming towards them. They turned their heads to the source of the sound.

Yun was running towards them with pots and utensils clanking in his bag. "Sorry I'm late." He panted, out of breath after running so hard. "There's a whole parade that was blocking my way towards here so I had to walk around the city to got here."

"Well, Yun-kun, you could always slow down." Jeha assured him. "There's nothing to worry about.

Yun stood up straight. "I was a bit worried you guys would get frantic and rant about me disappearing while buying utensils and wreck the whole town. It would be a chaos and I'm the one who's going to deal with everything."

Zeno laughed playfully at Yun and patted the boy's head. "Don't worry much, lad. We will wait you even if you're late. We'll probably do that when we don't get contact from you for one whole day or something." Zeno pointed to the forest and walked playfully. "Well, let's go back to the camp right now. Zeno is hungry!"

"Sure!" The other two said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to break this into chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Shina!" Kija saw the blue dragon, bringing a bowl of water towards him. "What a coincidence. I see Ao is also with you," Kija exclaimed while bring his face closer to the little squirrel, rubbing Ao's belly with his forefinger.

Shina just nodded while Ao let out a small _pukyuu_ to Kija.

"Shina, Ao, would you accompany me for a while to search for more firewood? I probably need some help." Kija smiled lightly.

As he received a nod from Shina and a smile from Ao, he delighted and pointed to the direction he wanted. Ao jumped from Shina's shoulder to Kija's. Kija smiled at the squirrel's behaviour.

They walked as Kija continued to collect more firewood. While Kija did his work, he also told stories about how he wanted to try to picking some firewood in the past but was prohibited by the villagers.

Shina was listening intently to Kija while shifting the bowl once in a while.

After Kija decided it was enough, he announced, "I think this is enough for us."

Shina nodded at him, agreeing with Kija.

Ao tugged his hair while pointing to a certain direction. "Ao…? What is it?" Kija asked as he saw the direction Ao was pointing. There was nothing so he looked at Shina while tilting his head in question.

"There's something…" Shina mumbled and silently walked ahead of Kija to the pointed direction. Kija stared at Shina confusedly, all Kija could see was trees with bushes along the way. But he followed him, anyway.

After a few moments, Shina stopped. Kija looked over Shina's shoulders to see what's stopping him.

He saw a statue.

A pink statue.

More precisely, a pink dragon statue.

"Wha— "Kija was speechless. For them to see a dragon statue was rare. Probably the fact that the four dragons were getting famous, talk of them had reached this town.

Kija squinted at the color. Pink. There was no pink dragon in history. There was a red dragon, of course, and it was Yona. But pink? "Unbelievable…"

Shina looked back and poked Kija who was still staring at the dragon statue, looking irritated. Shina poked Kija once again and pointed a certain direction after Kija looked at Shina.

Kija looked back to see his three allies walking toward the camp. "Ah, Jeha, Yun, Zeno!" He called and waved to the three people.

Said people looked at their direction. They waved and walked toward them. "What are you doing here?" Jeha asked curiously until he saw the pink dragon statue. "Wow, that's a fancy looking statue."

Zeno twirled around the statue and examined it with a playful attitude. "Fancy, it is. But this weird color was…" Zeno mumbled. "There's no pink dragon warrior in the past."

Yun stared at them and squinted at the sight. "What are you guys doing, totally overreacting about a pink statue?"

They looked at Yun, then at the dragon statue.

It repeated until Zeno said, "Well, it's kind of rare to find a statue like this in a forest since the whole Seiryuu incident." Zeno tilted his head in excitement.

Yun sighed at the sight and told them that they should leave soon. He gave them time to enjoy _sightseeing_ the dragon statue.

As he waited for the dragon warriors, Yun leaned on a nearby tree while putting his bags on the ground, massaging his aching shoulders. Shina put the bowl that he brought near Yun, then continued to crowd the statue with Kija, Jeha, and Zeno.

Jeha smirked, "It is rare, indeed. But I need to say that pink is definitely a sexy color." He twirled his ponytail playfully with his fingers.

Zeno hummed at it, "Sexy, it is. Probably the pink dragon warrior was a girl."

Kija dropped his jaw at it, Shina made a questioning look, and Jeha smirked at the statement. "Or maybe the red dragon warrior and the white dragon warrior mate with each other and this was made into a sign," Jeha teased.

"J-J-J-J-Jeha!" Kija stuttered badly, "H-How dare y-you said that! How disgraceful! Both of you!" At that point, Kija's face was totally red.

Zeno laughed it off. Kija's face was definitely so cute and it was clear on his face that he was embarrassed after hearing Jeha's joke—or maybe he didn't consider that as a joke and took it seriously.

Jeha shook his head slightly, couldn't help but smile at the white dragon's pureness. "It was supposed a joke, Kija-kun." Hearing that, Kija calmed himself down.

"You shouldn't make that joke." Kija looked away and crossed his arms, pouting embarrassingly. Watching the other three dragon warriors joked, Shina let out a small smile, feeling content at the situation.

Yun giggled as he saw the four dragons joke around. Those four probably will never change at all, they're too precious, people would say.

 _"Some people said that there's a hidden statue on the forest that will insert a bomb countdown on your body."_

Suddenly, Yun remembered the talk with the clerk before. "H-Hey guys, we should get out from here and leave the statue alone."

The four of them looked at Yun, confused. Yun looked at the statue and saw that Ao and Zeno had put their palms on it.

"H-Hey!"

It was too late for them.

A pink smoke came out from the dragon's mouth, surprising the group. "No!" Yun jumped towards them and the smoke blinded the six of them—including Ao.

"Wha—What is this?" Jeha exclaimed with a strained voice.

Zeno also sounded like he was struggling with something, "C-Can't move…"

Kija also complained about the same thing as the other two.

Shina just gritted his teeth while struggling to move. Yun, who was trying to reach for them, experiencing the same problem too. However, the squirrel just tilted her head and let a small and confused _pukyuu_.

After a while and some struggling, the smoke cleared. All of them fell down to the ground.

Jeha was the first one who sat up again, "Ugh, what was that? I was totally okay after that weird smoke!" a light voice said instead of his normal deep voice. He felt something heavy around his chest, trying to ease his curiousity, he rubbed his chest and found something squishy on it.

Kija followed after that. He sat up and rubbed his pounding head. "My head feels totally dizzy." He combed his long bangs away. After he combed it, he widened his eyes. _Wait… long?_

Shina's mask fell off, he searched for it, and put it on his spiky hair. When he put it on, his mask fell off again. He felt his hair softer and straighter than before. He took the mask and wore it with his hand, holding it so it wouldn't fall.

Zeno was still on the ground, facedown, too lazy to sit up. But he sat up after a few moments anyway, after he realized something was wrong. His landing was softer than he usual, especially around his chest.

Yun sat up fast when he realized he was down. He brushed off some dirt on his clothes but he felt something abnormal inside his clothes. Something like a mound of soft things.

Zeno blinked at Jeha first. "Hey, Ryokuryuu, what happened to your chest?" His voice was lighter than usual. He widened his eyes at that, he tried to make sure if it's actually true or not.

Jeha stared at Zeno and shrugged at it. He glanced at Kija, "Kija-kun, is your head okay…wait a second." Jeha crawled toward Kija and looked intently at Kija's face.

Kija backed off, "Wh-What are you doing, Jeha?"

"Kija-kun… Your hair…" Jeha said slowly as if he was mimicking Shina's way of talking. "Your hair is longer than before!"

Yun stared at them for a bit before looking down at himself, confused. What's with these two mound things? It's weird and he never had them before.

Shina tilted his head while staring at them, confused at the situation.

However, Zeno was the one who got an answer. "Guys," He called and everyone looked at him. "We've got a problem here." Zeno sighed. "I think we got turned into girls."

One blink. Two blinks. Three blinks.

The four of them couldn't say anything. Ao hopped to the center of them, "Pukyuu!" she said. After the small _pukyuu_ , the whole forest was shaken. Shaken because of the loud shout of the four boys—I mean, girls—who didn't believe what Zeno said.

"H-How could this happen?" Jeha asked confusedly. She tried to feel her—former—manhood between his legs but she was shocked. "T-This can't be. It isn't here!"

Kija couldn't believe what Jeha said. She tried to feel his also. But she received the same answer as Jeha. She felt two soft mounds on her chest, not big but it they were noticeable. "Th-This can't be happening."

Jeha was more panicked than the other four. "Is this called karma for flirting with girls?" she wept dramatically.

Zeno scoffed while examining what changed other than her medium-sized chest. "What about Zeno, Ryokuryuu? If Ryokuryuu says something like that, then we're also cursed like you."

After saying that, she once again examined her own body. Zeno started to think that her chest might be a slight bigger than Kaya's—his old wife—chest. Zeno blushed, thinking of the time he had accidentally noticed Kaya's chest.

Jeha sat down. She noticed that her hair was softer. Before the transformation, his hair had been a bit dried up and hard to maintain due to him not having enough shampoo to keep it clean. "At least, my beautiful hair is back," she murmured. Jeha herself couldn't get used to her own voice. She started to think that this was torture.

On the other side, Shina was amazed how soft her hair was. Different from the others, her hair was short, barely touching her shoulders. Her chest wasn't as noticeable as the others. It was small and covered by her thick clothes. "The change… astonishing," she murmured.

Shina's murmur was loud enough for Kija to hear.

"H-How astonishing it is…" Kija said sarcastically. She didn't even have the courage to sit straight.

She was totally proud as a dragon warrior who protected her princess, a dragon warrior that was totally strong. After the sudden change, she felt down. She never thought that this would happen.

Yun just sighed. Yun's girl form wasn't that different from the form she used on tricking Kumji. Her hair was long. Her chest was quite noticeable, she just sighed at the fact. She couldn't do anything about the change. She simply thought that the change only affected the dragons, since it was a dragon statue. But the change actually affected her as well.

"Uwaaaa!" Zeno shrieked, surprised.

The others looked Zeno's way. Jeha asked what happened to Zeno, then Zeno replied by showing her collarbone. "What's this?" It was a countdown of something. It was written that they only had 23 hours, 38 minutes, and 12 seconds left.

Jeha examined it carefully, Kija and Shina following after. Yun just stared at the countdown. She remembered the last conversation with the clerk.

" _Some said they got a curse or something, some said nothing happens, some said it will make you sick and eventually die."_

"O-oi…" Everyone looked at Yun, "I've heard from a clerk earlier when I bought the pots." Yun looked at the countdown on Zeno's collarbone. She was sure that that was the countdown they had mentioned before. "They mentioned about the statue and when the countdown reaches zero, they said that they could get a curse or worse, like death."

Zeno only looked at Yun, dumbfounded. "Zeno doesn't have any problem with that," she simply said as he stood up. "I mean, Zeno is immortal. The worst that it could do to Zeno is blow Zeno apart."

"True enough…" Jeha slowly said, releasing the tension from earlier.

Kija, on the other side, looked a bit worried, "B-But what if Zeno got sick or got a cancer or— "

"Calm down, Hakuryuu." Zeno patted Kija's head slowly, "Zeno couldn't get sick, you know?" Ao jumped to Zeno's shoulders and rubbed her cheeks against hers.

Shina who was staring at the countdown, "Smoke…"

All faced at Shina. "What?" everyone asked in unison.

"It might… spurt a smoke… after it reaches zero," Shina said slowly, like always. "It might change… us back… to normal."

All of them considered what Shina said. It was logical.

" _It might change them back to normal."_

All of them thought the same thing.

Ao made a sound at Zeno and Zeno patted her. "Then, it means we're going to be stuck as girls for… let's see." She glanced at her collarbone, "Uhh, 23 hours, 14 minutes, and 8 seconds left."

Kija sighed gladly, "Thank the dragon gods… We can turn back to normal."

Jeha laughed forcefully, her frustration was clear on her voice "Even if we don't, I doubt the dragon gods want a girl to be their warrior." She sighed. "The least they could tolerate is probably a dragon warrior that has a pretty face."

"Hey!" Yun scolded.

"Just kidding, Yun." Jeha raised her arms in surrender.

Zeno stood up and took her bag of vegetables. "Let's go back. Musume-san and Nii-chan might be worried if we stay any longer."

"Okaay!" All of them chanted as they took all their belongings and started to walk, returning to the camp while complaining once in a while that being a girl might be a fascinating thing but it might not.


	3. Chapter 3

After a quite long walk, they reached the site of their camp. "We're back." Jeha said as they put their things on the ground. They looked really tired, because of _certain_ reasons.

Yona who had finished setting the tent with Hak saw her teammates returned and replied, "Welcome ba—What happened to you guys?" She squinted her eyes. "You guys look…" As Yona said that, Hak came out from the tent while Yona stared at the transformed boys. "You guys look more feminine."

Jeha sighed, Kija sighed, Shina only stared at Yona while patting Ao. Yun just sighed and continued to do her things.

Because no one really wanted to explain things, Zeno volunteered himself to explain what happened to them, what happened earlier with the dragon statue. Yona and Hak listened to the explanation intently, from the first time they saw the statue until how they realized they had changed genders.

Yona was shocked, couldn't move an inch. Hak just stared at his friends. "So I'm the only man here, huh? That was supposed to be Hime-san's work before." Hak sighed and sat straight at the new view. "This looks like I have a harem here."

Kija coughed roughly. "We do not have any love interest for you, Hak." She said bluntly while batting a cynical stare at the only man. "This can not be considered as a harem." She smacked Hak slowly with her normal hand.

Even when Kija hit Hak with her normal hand, Hak dramatically coughed and stayed limp on the ground. "White sheep, how dare you kill me…" He dramatically died and stayed like that, unchangeable.

Seeing how dramatic Hak was, Kija felt furious! "Hak! First, I did not kill you! Don't dramatically act like I killed you!" Kija took a deep breath before speaking again. She shouted near his face, "Second, I am not a sheep! I don't like the nickname snake either."

Zeno laughed happily at the two buddies, "Maybe Nii-chan thinks that Snake ( _Hebi_ ) doesn't match Hakuryuu's personality as a girl!" Hak clicked his tongue and made a thumbs up towards Zeno. "Sheep ( _Hitsuji_ ) sounds more soft."

Kija face palmed at the explanation, "I don't like this at all…" Shina scooted over to Kija and patted her head several times while putting Ao on her head. "Thank you, Shina. I'm grateful for the comfort."

Quite far from the tent, Jeha sat on the tree while watching her friends, fooling around. She chuckled at them. It was a lively thing to have when your body actually changed without any warning.

"Ryokuryuu!"

Jeha looked down and saw Zeno waving her hand from below. "What are you doing up there?" Zeno asked happily with her light voice. Jeha even wondered if anything had changed other than her voice.

"Just relaxing." Jeha leaned on the tree branch lazily. "It's embarrassing to reveal my feminine and sexy side to others who are not as sexy as me," Jeha mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Zeno shouted, demanding an answer.

Jeha denied it quickly. "It's nothing!"

Zeno put both hands on her hips. She felt her stomach grumble and it made everyone look at Zeno. "Ahaha, Zeno is just hungry. Ojou-chaaan, make me some food."

Yun immediately glared at Zeno. "Who are you calling Ojou-chan?"

Zeno laid on the ground lazily while twirling her scarf occasionally. "Because we just changed genders. Of course I would change the nickname," she simply said, giving a simple smile at Yun.

Yun groaned at the lazy dragon. "Fine!" She took out the supplies to cook and started to make food for the Happy Hungry Bunch, that's always hungry but happy. She sighed, _why did I agree to be in this group again?_

The lunch they had was filled with the chattering voices of them all. They told stories about what could have happened if they were girls from birth. Jeha told them that she might have been accepted as soon as Captain Gigan laid her eyes on her. She might be a girl that wandered a long journey and might appear as a strong girl, instead. Jeha even added that she might be a popular girl in Awa.

Different from Jeha, Kija told them that maybe her grandmother wouldn't have forced her to marry anyone. Her grandmother might let Kija to marry off someone who's her choice, instead of her grandmother's choice.

Shina just told them that she might have met more squirrels. Everyone sweat dropped at the fact. They all know that Shina doesn't talk much and prefer to interact with animals more. But that was a bit… disappointing? To the group, the fact that he met more squirrels might be too cute. The Happy hungry bunch might have another squirrel as their mascot.

Zeno just shrugged it off and told them that he might have been able to understand why he was weak. As an Ouryuu, Zeno could only activate his power after being injured badly. If he was a girl, probably Zeno's comrades in the past could make it as an excuse.

However, girls on his era wasn't that appreciated so she just shrugged it off.

Yun just thought that it might be natural for her to be a girl. Since she took care of 5 hungry dragons with a beast and a hungry squirrel. "Maybe it won't change much, besides I have quite noticeable breasts and my hair is longer." She combed her soft hair as she said that.

They joked long enough, they didn't even realize it was dusk already. "It's night." Yun pointed out and other's just nodded at her. They decided that they were going to sleep earlier, after all the stress they had gone through.

Hak stared at them, "And? How exactly are we going to sleep?" Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. Hak facepalmed at the reaction. "I mean, you all changed genders, right? Is it really okay to sleep outside?"

Yun hummed thoughtfully and searched through her own bag. "I guess we need two tents in this occassion." She took out something from her bag and put it on the ground. "I brought cloths big enough for making a new tent for all of us."

Jeha jumped playfully and stopped beside Hak while holding his hand in a flirty matter. "Don't be like that, Hak-sama! Let's just sleep together!"

"Please change atittude a bit, Jeha." Hak spat without even looking at Jeha's green eyes.

"That's hurts," Jeha pointed out and released his hand. "Maybe Hak couldn't be affected by girls, other than Yona-chan." She said the last four words slowly. It made Hak shiver for a moment and he looked at Jeha's playful eyes.

"What did you say, droopy eyes?" Hak stared at her. "Even when you change into a girl, you didn't change a bit, huh?"

Jeha chuckled playfully. "Does that mean that you like me as a boy more? Hak, you tease."

"I didn't say that. It's just that you're the same as your male self," Hak stared straightly at Jeha.

However, Yona came into the conversation, "Jeha isn't annoying at all, Hak! He's gorgeous as the way he is." She scooted to Jeha's side and looked at Hak with a quite threatening glare.

"Thanks so much, Yona-chan." Jeha patted Yona's head with care. "Even Yona-chan agrees with me. How about you just admit that I'm beautiful?"

Hak was taken back about what both Yona and Jeha said. He never felt so defeated before, especially when it came from Yona. But the attack from Yona and Jeha just made him feel like that. "Suit yourself, droopy eyes."

Jeha sighed at the walking away Hak, he was always like that. Whenever he felt he couldn't win on an argument, he would say whatever and walk away. "Hak never changes, does he?" He saw Yona nod a bit and mutter a small agreement.

After seeing her beloved master, she patted her head and walked towards Yun, who was instructing the others to build another tent. "Jeha!" He looked back at Yona, who was calling her name. She was smiling at her. "Being with the normal Jeha makes me feel like I have a big brother."

Jeha smiled back at the girl. "Oh, I see. I appreciate that."

"Also," she mumbled slowly, "Being with the current Jeha makes me feel like I have a big sister who will always be in my side and comfort me."

Jeha sighed at her, she was always this honest. She patted the younger girl's head, "Even when I'm no longer a girl, you can always rely on me whenever you're down." Jeha smiled warmly at the younger girl. "I'm on your side, Yona-chan." She ruffled Yona's hair and helped Yun set up the tent.

Yun looked at the abnormally warm smile that came from Jeha, "Did something happen, Jeha?" Jeha sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Looks like Yona-chan looked me up as a brother—sister, in this form." Jeha looked at Yun. "What about you?" It made Yun tilted her head, confused at the question. "What did you see me as?"

Without any consideration, Yun answered, "Of course, as a brother. You're the perfect brother for all of us—Well, sister in that form." Yun grinned at her own statement. After hearing Jeha mutter a small appreciation, Yun smiled proudly at her.

"If you're so proud, Jeha-nee-chan, do please help us tidy up our things." Yun said as she pointed a pack of unorganized stuffs. Jeha slapped Yun's arm lightly and playfully.

She was happy alright.

It's one of those rare moments when Jeha could think she had an important role in her group.

Maybe it's not a bad thing for him to end up like this.


	4. Chapter 4

The night wasn't peaceful at all. The five girls shifted from side to side, trying to find a suitable position to sleep but eventually they couldn't find it.

Yun, who was in the middle, looked up at the ceiling while occasionally glancing at Zeno who was on her right and Shina who was on the other side. Yun could saw Jeha fiddling with her fingers beside Shina. Kija's grunts also could be heard from Yun's right.

"This is tiring." Yun slowly said.

Zeno faced to her and nodded with a pouting face. "Zeno agrees with Ojou-chan. Zeno couldn't sleep." She slowly yawned.

Jeha shifted her position and looked at Zeno and Yun. "I bet Yona and Hak are in the same tent and they're probably hugging each other and— "

"Ryokuryuu, you should stop." Zeno sweat dropped at Jeha's imagination. Jeha was always a flirt, but it felt a bit weird that time, probably because Jeha was a girl.

Shina repositioned herself to Yun and Zeno's direction. She was snoring slightly and was accompanied by Ao beside her. Yun who was looking at Shina, surprised at how Shina could sleep.

"Shina looks so cute when she is a girl." Jeha smiled tenderly.

Yun glared at the green dragon. "Stop joking, Jeha."

"I mean, seriously." Jeha put one of her arms up in surrender. "She looks so cute." Jeha saw how Shina's hair fell to the side, softly with fluttering long eyelashes. Ao beside her just made the view cuter.

Zeno glanced at the blue dragon and the squirrel, a small smile crept out unconsciously. "It sure is," Zeno agreed with Jeha. "But when Seiryuu was a male, he was very cool, you know? I mean, when his mask was off, it's as if his coolness raised up three times more."

Yun glared at the eternal yellow dragon. "Zeno, are you trying to be like Jeha?" She sat straight up, glaring at Zeno deeper.

Zeno forced a laugh. "Don't joke like that, Ojou-chan. It isn't funny to joke about me being Ryokuryuu."

Yun scoffed. Jeha forced up a chuckle. "It sounds like my name is an insult, you know?" Jeha sighed at both of them and sat up straight. He checked out the other's condition. "Has Kija-kun fallen asleep?"

Zeno peeked behind her and poked Kija's cheek continuously, checking whether she's awake or not.

"Zeno, don't poke my cheek when I'm trying to sleep," a blunt and straightforward voice said.

Zeno chuckled happily. "Sorry." She sat straight to get a better view of everyone. Kija joined the others to sit and looked at Jeha, Zeno, and Yun in a tired manner.

"How come we got transformed…" Kija mumbled.

Yun sighed. "It seems Kija hasn't accepted the reality." Yun twirled her long and chestnut-colored hair. "And it seems our body were enhanced for some reason. For example, our hair is softer than before."

"That's handy, I need to say." Jeha chuckled. "Having soft hair is actually part of my aesthetic. My hair wasn't very soft since the last time I took a shower." Jeha silently combed her soft hair. "Well, it might be better if this was twin tails instead of single tail."

"There is no such thing as a single tail, Ryokuryuu." Zeno laughed it off.

Jeha smiled. "Well, I would like to change my clothes to be a bit more fitting with my current gender actually." She said as she motioning her current clothes.

After Jeha gave out the idea, Kija shouted in frustration, "How come you guys can accept this fact! I can't accept this kind of thing!" The others just stared at Kija, not sure what to do with the white dragon warrior who wouldn't accept the fact she changed bodies.

Zeno blinked a few times and got an idea. "Probably there's an alternate universe where we're all girls."

"And they got our bodies while we got theirs?" Yun asked for confirmation. After getting an enthusiastic nod, Yun sighed. "Probably that's why I'm a smart pretty boy. I was meant to be like this." She flipped her hair, fabulously.

Kija and Zeno clapped their hands at the sight. "Ojou-chan looks really great! Zeno would give you 100 points if you entered a fashion contest."

"Thank you." Yun bowed slightly. "I learnt that after seeing Jeha did it so many times."

Jeha was surprised at first, but she made a smug face after that. "Look at that, Zeno-kun, Kija-kun, my existence was a blessing for all of you." Jeha flipped her hair more fabulously than Yun. Zeno swore she saw something sparkling around the green dragon warrior.

Kija sighed at them, "How come you accept the fact…"

Zeno patted Kija's back. "No problem, Hakuryuu! Just play it off. We will change back, don't worry!" Zeno gave the most encouraging smile she could muster.

Kija smiled back at him. "Thank you, Zeno."

Yun smiled at the sight. She was very sure that Zeno would cheer everyone that had problems. Zeno was probably what made the Happy Hungry Bunch strong. Nothing ever changed thanks to Zeno. Well, she's the sun of the group, after all.

"Guys… I mean, Girls…" Everyone looked at Jeha. "Does making a new name for our girl side sound good?"

Zeno accepted as soon as she heard that. "Sounds great, Ryokuryuu! I wonder what will Zeno have… Maybe Zeina, no, might be Zeha. But it would sound like Ryokuryuu's name!"

Jeha chuckled. "How about Zena? It's similar with yours and it's easy to remember anyway." Jeha's idea received a nod from Kija, Yun, and Zeno. "About Yun…"

"I'll stay with Yun or maybe Yuno." Yun settled.

Jeha smiled at the idea. "Yuno, it is then. Sounds like the Earth general's wife, Yuuno."

"Don't think about the small problems, Ryokuryuu!" Zeno laughed it off.

Kija thought for a bit. "I was thinking about something like Jaki or something." The others just stared at her. Kija forced a chuckle while scratching the back of her head. "Is that a no?"

Jeha pinched his nose bridge, frustrated. "Kija-kun, your name is kind of hard to…"

Kija pouted at that. "I'm sorry."

After a few moments of thinking, Zeno got an idea. "How about Ryuuha?"

"Ryuuha?" Everyone tasted the name on their tongue.

Zeno smiled brightly. "Yes, Ryuuha. Hakuryuu's _ha_ and _ryuu_. Switch it and we get Ryuuha!"

Kija's eyes sparkled, "What a marvelous name, Zeno! That name is very royal and thoughtful for a dragon warrior like me." Kija nodded, approving the idea. Even though Kija was the one who disapproved of the change the most, she was totally enthusiastic about this name change thing.

Yun hummed at that, "So, how about Shina?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while though," Jeha mumbled. "We always spelled Shina as Shin-yah. How about we merge it like, Sheena?"

Kija sat dumbfounded while considering the name. "Sheena…" he mumbled. After a few hums and nodding, Kija broke the silence, "We'll approve!" Kija's light voice, waking everyone up from their thinking, got their agreement.

Yun twirled her hair between her fingers. "So, I'm Yuno. Zeno is Zena. Kija is Ryuuha. Shina is Sheena. What about Jeha?" She looked up at the green dragon.

Jeha forced a chuckle, but Zeno cut her off. "Ryokuryuu, you should be named as Jena!" Said girl didn't approve and shrieked a little. However, Zeno cut her off again. "Since you're the one who actually started the idea, start to receive what you get, Ryokuryuu." Zeno chuckled it off.

Jeha could only facepalm at the yellow dragon. "Right after tonight, we will call ourselves in those names until the time for us to go back to normal comes."

Zeno nodded and showed her collarbone. "Which is around 17 hours left!"

Yun sighed at them. "You beasts should sleep. Maybe we could go to town if you guys behave. You know, to buy clothes and enjoy ourselves."

After hearing Yun's statement, the three dragons' face lit up and quickly went back to their normal sleeping positions, trying to have some sleep for tomorrow. That night, they somehow got a peaceful sleep.

Ryuuha, Sheena, Jena, Zena, and Yuno.

The five of them were expecting a new and exciting day in their reversed bodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Birds chirping, trees rustling, a cold breeze, water flowing from the river. It was morning, a very fresh morning. Trees around the tent made the atmosphere so calm. Despite the sudden change that had happened yesterday, Jena felt so calm.

She really didn't care about what happened, actually. Her transformation back to normal was secured, so she didn't really see the problem. Jena wondered why Ryuuha became so frantic on changing.

After all, the first impression of being a woman was bad, but Jena figured that if she kept doing what she did everyday, her sense of self wouldn't change.

Actually, Jena began to like the change. Her hair did get softer, but somehow she felt shorter when she saw Hak. Hak looked quite tall from her sight. Maybe she shrunk? She was the same height as Hak before she changed though. Is being small a woman's trait?

Jena wouldn't understand that and searched for drinks. She picked up Yun's bag—which was on the opposite of the tent—and found a small bottle—that Yun said it was a water bottle, in case they wanted to drink—and Jeha gulped the remaining water until it's only bits.

She heard the tent ruffle from behind her. Closing the bottle cap, she glanced behind and saw Zena crawling from the tent lazily. "Morning, Zeno… no, Zena-chan. How did your sleep go?"

Zena looked up at Jena sleepily, still processing what she meant, "Oh…" She hummed and crawled to the nearest tree to lean on. "It's great. Somehow my breasts stand in my way when I sleep."

Jena hummed thoughtfully and put the bottle back to Yun's bag while noting that she will tell Yun that it's empty, "Hey, Ryokuryuu." Jeha looked at Zena who still looked so sleepily as if he doesn't even have a life. "I've been thinking, let's go to the town together."

Jena squinted at the idea, "I understand, but why?"

To have some unusual fun!" Zena smiled brightly but still with the sleepy eyes. "Since this is a rare chance to experience something new, why not try using it?"

The green haired female nodded at the statement. It was definitely interesting, plus she wanted to get some clothes that might fit for her feminine side. "True enough. We'll ask Yuno-chan, then! She suggested it last night to, right?"

"Ask me what?"

Both Jena and Zena looked at the tent, sleepy Yuno crawling out from the tent. Both dragons looked at the chestnut haired girl as she stood up and stretched while giving some pleasure-like moan.

After a few stretches, Yuno let a tired sigh while staring at both dragons. "And, ask me what, girls?"

"Uhh…" Jena started, "Actually, we're planning to hit the town. You know, enjoying stuffs."

Yuno nodded thoughtfully, "I might agree with that but what about the others?"

"Well, we only need to convince them actually." Jena assured her. Yuno hummed at that. "Also, I think we need appropriate clothes."

Zena stared at Jena, "I thought we're going to have a party?"

However, Jena shook her head while clicking her tongue a few times—a sign of disagreement. "Zena-chan, girls shouldn't wear these kind of clothes, especially when they'e going to a party." She motioned at her clothes. "I mean, which girl uses such dark clothes that makes her breast ache from being held too long?"

"I thought you have those tight innerwear?" Zena tilted her head.

"Yes, I do." Jena nodded slightly. "The thing is, my innerwear felt so tight." She carressed her own breast slowly.

"Ryokuryuu, I think you _should_ change your clothes."

"I know, right?" Jena sarcastically scoffed.

Yuno just face palmed herself and sighed loudly, "Okay, girls. Here's the point, if you can convince the others, then we're going."

Hearing that, Jena and Zena cheered.

Dawn was coming closer. The orange sky was beautifully shown for everyone present. A perfect scene for a festival on town. As Ao caressed Sheena's cheek with her tail, Sheena glanced calmly with her own dragon eyes at the festive town. "It's… very cheerful."

After a few begging from Zena and Jena, the others agreed to go to the town together. Well, it had been a long time since they last enjoy themselves in a festival. Somehow, things always went not well for them so they rarely got a time for themselves.

So, there they were. Walking to said town to enjoy the festival.

Ryuuha, who realized Sheena's mumbling, tilted her head in confusion. Sheena, in reply, just glanced at her for a moment and looked away again. That behavior of Sheena, just made Ryuuha confused even more.

 _Maybe Shina, I mean, Sheena. Maybe she was a bit mad because last night we didn't wake her up…_ Ryuuha solemnly stayed quiet as the Happy Hungry Bunch walked across the forest to the town.

Yuno, who realized their tense behavior, just held it to herself. She wanted to cheer them up somehow, but if she were them, she wouldn't want it to be said in front of others. She would prefer a private time together if someone wanted to cheer her up.

However, Jena cracked some of the ice between them, "Zena-chan, we're planning to change our clothes in town, no?" She glanced at Zena, who was walking in a laid-back manner.

Zena nodded with an agreeing hum.

"What are you planning to do with that countdown on your collarbone? Won't people freak out seeing that bomb-like countdown?"

"Well, earlier, I asked Ojou-chan to bandage my own chest, just to cover it up." Zena unconsciously carressed her chest. "I don't know why but suddenly the countdown was under my breast. A mystery that Zena herself couldn't understand."

Jena just squinted at her statement, it was totally weird. It wasn't a normal thing. Well, the foot that Jena has, wasn't normal at all. What could she say?

As they arrived on the borderline, the place where Jena, Zeno, and Yuno met up yesterday, the town was already preparing stuffs for the night. Sheena did say it was festive and she was right.

Kids were running around and smiling widely, enjoying themselves with such energy. Ornaments were hung beautifully. People were dressed neatly, telling the others that they're ready to have a blast in the party.

"Is it me or do I regret coming here because I'm out of place." Jena slowly mumbled, unable to take her eyes off the villagers. Everyone looked beautiful in her eyes,

Yona chuckled forcefully, "Don't worry, Jeha… I mean, Jena, you're already beautiful as it is." Despite of what Yona said, Hak scoffed sarcastically.

"Thanks, Yona-chan. And, Hak for the unpolite scoff."

Hak forced a smile at the green dragon. "You're welcome." It was clear at his face that Hak was jealous at Yona's gesture for Jena.

Yuno sighed at them all, "What are we waiting for? Let's walk around!" Agreeing with the _mom_ of the group, the Happy Hungry Bunch started to look for things around the town.

Mostly, Zena just talked how there's many pleasuring-looking foods. Sounds of cooking foods, smell of delicious food, those were Zena's favorite. She even begged Yuno to give her money just to buy some nice-looking food.

"That's all, Zena. You need to share with the others." Yuno insisted to give Zena a small part of her money.

Zena just stared at the money that Yuno gave. "Ojou-chan—"

"Stop with the begging." Zena sighed and only could accept her own fate.

However, Zena heard a shout from one of the stands, "Hey, ojou-chan!" Zena looked back and the clerk was calling her to come. Tilting her head, Zena walked to the food stand. Without much saying, the clerk gave Zeno a portion of fried fish that he sell. "This week is the sharing week. We should celebrate it!"

Zena stared at the fish unbelievably, "Is this really for me?! Thanks, nii-chan!"

The clerk grinned widely, "I bet you guys are outsiders." Zena nodded as she took a bite from the fish. "That's great, then. Actually, two days ago was the start of the festival."

Jena who was walking towards Zena, asked for comfirmation, "Festival?"

"Yes, the festival. It's a festival for our village, Baemshé. It's an annual thing to celebrate the day of our freedom from Sei since long time ago." The proud guy grinned happily at giving the information. "In the week of the festival, it's very common to share our foods and things for others, like I did to the small girl here," he pointed at Zena.

Jena smiled at that, "So that means, everything here is literally free?"

The clerk nodded, "We're giving everything we sell here. However, some of them here doesn't give all for free, so watch out. Also, There are tons more food on the other side when night comes, so do please visit them as well."

Hearing that, Zena nodded happily, "Thanks for the information, nii-chan."

He gave her a thumbs up and a wide grin, "No worries, girl. Since we're doing this to share!" The clerk gave Zena another portion, making her smile happily at the clerk. As Jena and Zena bid farewell for the clerk, Jena took a bite at the fish.

"That guy's cooking tastes great," Jena slowly said as she taste the fish carefully.

Zena nodded, "I know, right?"

After regrouping with the others, Jena and Zena told them about the festival. With Zena adding some cheerful comments, the group decided to disperse and survive with their own will.

"Ah, Zena thinks she should stick with someone." Zena laughed forcefully. "If not, she might eat all of the food alone."

"How about with me, Zena-chan?" Jena offered herself, "Just to make sure you eat the right portion of food." Jena patted Zena's head playfully.

Yuno agreed with that, "Sure thing, then. You still have Jena to make you survive."

"Why does this sounds like a survival game that you might not return?" Zena mumbled, loud enough for the group to hear.

Yona raised her hand, "I want to go with Hak! There's some places that caught my eye earlier. Hak might like them."

Hak squinted at Yona, didn't believe what he had heard. "What do you mean, Hime-san?" Confused was written all over his face.

"There's some weaponry shop in that area earlier." She pointed to a certain direction. "I thought that you might like them." Yona smiled at .

Hak hummed thoughtfully and agreed to come with Yona with the reason "It might be interesting so I'll hang with Hime-san."

Without Yuno's agreement, the two just went and check out the weaponry shop, leaving the remaining members. Staring at the couple, Yuno just face palmed herself, "I haven't said anything about dispersing."

"Well, Ojou-chan, you could always disperse us now."

Yuno just sighed at them. "Well, don't forget to regroup later on." Receiving a 'yes' from the group, Yuno smiled proudly, she knew she could count on them. "Well, then, let's disperse. See you guys later on."


	6. Chapter 6

As Jena looked around, she had a weird urge to strip her own clothes. Her original clothes were very tight, not to mention how hot it is because of the dark color of her clothes. She needed to change her clothes—also, her hairstyle, for the sake of comfort.

"Hey, Zena-chan. Do you think that we need to change our clothes?" Jena slowly asked her companion who was looking with enthusiasm at the food stalls. She hoped the other girl would catch the meaning behind his words.

Zena stopped wandering and looked at Jena curiously, "Ryokuryuu, I think you just feel that you're out of style."

"I am!" Jena desperately said to Zena, who didn't care about anything but food at that moment. "A girl shouldn't wear these hot-like clothes, to be honest." She complained as she motioned to her clothes.

Zena made a slow hum before looking around. Hearing how desperate Jena was, she tried to find a clothing shop that hopefully would satisfy Jena. "Hey." A touch on Zena's back jolted her up. A group of fashionable girls stood behind her, grinning while looking both at Zena and Jena.

They looked like they were in their teens and unexceptionally had a high taste of fashion. The group of girls looked from up to down and down to up, as if they're studying their clothes. A confused look from Jena just made the girls grinned wider. One of the girls walked closer to them while giving a warm smile to both of them.

"Address me by Mingzi. We run a clothing shop near here and one of us, incidentally, heard your conversation." Mingzi had beautiful fuchsia hair that was loosen up. Her hair length probably could match Jena.

Looking at the stranger, Jena just nodded slowly as she didn't know what to do. Mingzi just smiled brightly, "We want you to try out our clothes. I also think that you both need some change of clothes. Since this week is a week to celebrate, why not?"

Smiling mischievously, Zena glanced at Jena. "What do you think, Ryokuryuu? Someone is offering you fresh clothes and hopefully some treatment for you."

Hearing Zena asked with a mischievous voice, she coughed nervously to cover up her embarrassment.

After a while, the girls asked them once again, "Well, what do you think?"

Jena found herself smiled brightly, "Of course!" she accepted the offer. After hearing the answer they wanted, Mingzi and the other girls smiled to each other, a sign that they're satisfied. They continued to guide Jena and Zena to their shop politely.

Arriving at the said place, the girls told Jena and Zena to sit at one of the available chairs. They dispersed to search for clothes that might suit Jena and Zena. Bringing with a heapful of clothes, the group asked Jena and Zena to try on their handmade clothes. Both girls tried various types of clothing, from a simple shirt, to complicated traditional clothes.

After a lot of changing and trying, they moved on to body treatment. Jena and Zena enjoyed a bath with flowers and floral scenting. They received a face treatment too, just like what Jena expected.

Even if it's a bit tiring, at least, Jena and Zena had a lot of fun.

Sheena walked aimlessly while having a confused look on her pure face. A small noise from Ao made Sheena glanced at the small squirrel. Sheena let out a small sigh, "I'm lost…"

" _Pukyuu!_ " Ao chanted.

Sheena patted her while giving a small smile. "Don't worry, Ao. We will find Kija—" Remembering the name change, she quickly corrected her mistake. "I mean, Ryuuha or maybe Jena and Zena…" Without even caring about her crowded surroundings, she walked straight, looking around the festival and hopefully spot some of her friends as she walked around.

The orange sky slightly darken. With touches of faint lights, Sheena saw faint lights on the floor. A wave of curiousity urged her to walk through the crowd and see what's happening. As an answer to that curiousity, she broke through the crowd and checked what's going on.

As soon as she arrived to the front, she was amazed. Hundreds of lanterns were beautifully arranged, forming a flower that had bloom. "Beautiful, isn't it?" A childish voice from beside her called.

Sheena looked to the source of the voice to see a boy who was smiling fondly at her, "Every year, the villagers forms all these lanterns as a flower. Last year it was a tulip, this year's flower is a moonflower."

Sheena was surprised at the flower name. "Moonflower?" She tasted the word on her tongue.

The boy nodded happily, "Yes, it was quite rare in Kouka, but we managed to find some on the forest. The moonflower is such a beautiful flower, isn't it? Do you like moonflowers, big sister?"

A flash of her memory came. It was the time that Yona gave her her new name. Shina, it means moonlight. The meaning of her name is deep yet simple. Sheena smiled at the memory. "Yeah… I like it."

The boy chuckled, "You reminds me of a warm moonlight, just like the moonflowers." That boy grasped Sheena's hand. "I feel calm when I'm beside you, big sister!" He smiled warmly at Sheena.

Ao hopped down from Sheena's shoulder to the boy's head. It caught his attention, "Hey, little fella!" Somehow, the blue dragon felt a warm sensation in her heart. Something that gave her a gentle touch. Not even caring what it was, she just liked it.

"Big sister, you're a traveller, right?" The boy looked up to Sheena's golden eyes which was slightly covered by her mask. Receiving a nod from Sheena, the boy nudged her hand. "Then, I'll show you around. You need to know how great this festival is!"

Giving him a small smile, Sheena nodded and let the boy drag her around.


End file.
